The reason
by Misuki.YaOi LoVeR
Summary: He aqui otra creación de Mailyn Asakura, un songfic yaoi HaoxLiserg muuuyyy weno! doy la bienvenida nuevamente a lectores romanticosapasionados que no se lo pueden perder! :P


Hola!!! aquí el segundo songfic de Mailyn Asakura!!! este es un HaoxLyserg, la canción es en ingles que se llama The Reason (es muy popular por aquí, no se si ya la hallan escuchado por alla), pero de todas maneras Mailyn nos hizo el favor de poner la traducción, ósea que esta en ingles y español, pero todo lo que dice Hao esta en español.  
  
Ahhh... este fic esta en el punto de vista de Hao, lo negrito cursivo es la canción en ingles y lo cursivo es en español.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
THE REASON por Hoobstank   
  
BI'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know./B  
  
INo soy una persona perfecta  
  
Hay muchas cosas que desearía nunca haber hecho   
  
Pero yo sigo aprendiendo  
  
No era mi intención hacerte daño  
  
Y por eso tengo que decirte antes de que me vaya  
  
Que eso es lo que quiero que tu sepas/I  
  
Te miro y tu desvías tu mirada, me acerco a ti y tu te vas, pero quiero que sepas que comprendo tu situación y yo se que lo que te hice no tiene perdón, yo nunca quise lastimarte y créeme que desearía poder retroceder el tiempo para remediar todas aquellas cosas que cause, pero eso ya no tiene remedio, yo ya no te puedo devolver a tus padres, pero solo quiero que sepas que estoy verdaderamente arrepentido de todo lo que hice.  
  
BI've found a reason for me   
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you./B  
  
IHe encontrado una razón para mi  
  
Para cambiar quien solía ser  
  
Una razón para empezar de nuevo  
  
Y esa razón eres tu./I  
  
Ahora me doy cuenta que todas las ideologías que tenia en mi pasado eran incorrectas, todo ser humano necesita amor para poder sobrevivir, pero veo que me di cuenta demasiado tarde, tu sigues sin dirigirme la palabra, me miras con odio y me ignoras sin siquiera darte cuenta de que me estas destrozando por dentro, pero tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para cambiar, cambiare por ti, cambiare por mi.  
  
BI'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through   
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear./B  
  
IPerdóname si te lastime  
  
Es algo con lo que tengo que vivir todos los días  
  
Y todo el dolor que te hice pasar  
  
Desearía que lo pudiera quitar  
  
Y ser el que seque todas tus lagrimas  
  
Es por eso que necesito que escuches./I  
  
Yo se que te preguntas el porque de mi cambio, pero soy un ser humano después de todo y necesito alguien que se interese por mi, necesito alguien que me haga sentir complete, comienzo a sentir la necesidad de tener a alguien que me ame. Y yo se que tengo el apoyo de mi hermano y su amigo y aunque me costo un poco ganarme su confianza me siento feliz, pero no es lo mismo; no es lo mismo si tu no estas ahí. Y ya te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir… perdóname!!! No puedo vivir mas así, se que he cometido demasiados errores y se que no los puedo arreglar, y todo por mi maldito orgullo. Tienes que comprender que yo nací solo y viví solo por muchas generaciones, viví siendo maltratado y continué viviendo odiando toda raza humana por haberme hecho sufrir tanto, pero he cambiado y eso es lo que quiero que te des cuenta, que no puedo vivir ya sin ti, que te quiero, te amo.  
  
BI've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you./B  
  
IHe encontrado una razón para enseñarte  
  
Una parte de mi que no conocías  
  
Una razón para todo lo que hago   
  
Y esa razón eres tu./I  
  
Mi Lyserg, no te imaginas cuanto trabajo me cuesta poder controlar mis impulses de correr e irte a abrazar y besas cada mañana que apareces como un ángel frente mi, pero solo quiero que te des cuenta que he cambiado, solo quiero una nueva oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo y cual importante eres para mi, ya que tu eres la única razón de mi existir, tu eres todo lo que hace mi vida completa y yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti.  
  
Lyserg te amo y eso es lo único que importa.  
  
Por Mailyn Asakura nn 


End file.
